


An unexpected cake

by Jevan



Series: Mystrade - 360MG [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 360MG format, Deutsch | German, English, First Dates, Friendship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: Mycroft invited Greg for dinner, but it turned out a bit different than expected.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade - 360MG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173590
Kudos: 21





	1. An unexpected cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "An accidently date". Makes no sense to read this one without the first. 
> 
> This is written for the 360MG format: 360 words, final words ending in M and G (in either order). The Mystrade version of the 221b ficlet.
> 
> (I rode it in german because my english skills are a bit not good. So this is the translation. You find the original text in the second chapter.)

_“Oh” was the only answer from the younger man, who actually blushed a bit._

Greg looked at Mycroft in confusion. "You didn't pay attention to the date, did you?" For a moment the heart of the silver fox stopped. Perhaps he had dared to hope a little bit.

"On the date, yes" Mycroft replied softly, his cheeks still reddened. "But I didn't expect there would be so many couples here for that very reason." Mycroft's previously relaxed posture had become stiff and aloof again. Greg could literally see the walls building around him. "Not everyone can have their birthday on February 14th." Greg joked, hoping to save some of the previous mood.

Before his counterpart could answer, their dessert was served, a wonderfully fragrant chocolate cake with two forks and Greg saw his chance. He picked up one of the forks and raised a small piece of the deliciousness in front of Mycroft's face. "Come over. We don't want to stand out as the only 'non-couple'. " he whispered.

Mycroft's gaze followed the slight swing of the fork like a snake on a flute before opening his mouth with a sigh of surrender. Greg's heart skipped again, but this time with relish when he saw the man in his perfect suit close his eyes and let the fork slide out of his lips.

"A dream," he replies softly before handing Greg the treat as well. He let his tongue run seductively over his lips, not sure how much of their action was just a pretense.

Greg enjoyed the tension building up, which was very different from their relaxed meal. With any other date, he'd be sure he wouldn't go home alone. But this was Mycroft Holmes who shamelessly flirted with him over the last glass of wine, occasionally stroking his hand and crossing their feet under the table.

The other tables gradually emptied and this wonderful evening was inevitably drawing to an end. Sighing, Greg took his last sip and decided to be brave again today: "Do you think we could celebrate my birthday again soon?"

With a mischievous grin, Mycroft replied, “Why don't we celebrate a little longer, mon gâteau?”


	2. Ein unverhoffter Kuchen

_“Oh” war die einzige Antwort des Jüngeren, der tatsächlich etwas rot wurde._

Greg sah Mycroft verwirrt an. “Du hast nicht auf das Datum geachtet, oder?” Einen Moment lang setzte das Herz des Silberfuchs aus. Er hatte vielleicht ein wenig zu hoffen gewagt.

“Mmhh, auf das Datum schon.” erwiderte Mycroft leise, immer noch mit rot gefärbten Wangen. “Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier so viele Paare aus genau diesem Grund sind.” Mycrofts zuvor entspannte Haltung war wieder steif und unnahbar geworden. Greg konnte förmlich sehen sich wie die Mauern um ihn herum aufbauten. “Es kann ja nicht jeder am 14. Februar Geburtstag haben.” scherzte Greg in der Hoffnung etwas von der zuvor entspannten Stimmung zu retten.

Bevor sein Gegenüber antworten konnte wurde ihr Dessert serviert, ein herrlich duftender Schokoladenkuchen mit zwei Gabeln und Greg sah seine Chance. Er griff nach einer der Gabeln und hob ein kleines Stück der Köstlichkeit vor Mycrofts Gesicht. “Komm. Wir wollen doch nicht als einziges `Nicht-Paar`auffallen.” flüsterte er.

Mycrofts Blick folgte dem leichten Schwingen der Gabel wie eine Schlange der Flöte bevor er mit einem ergebenen Seufzen den Mund öffnete. Gregs Herz hatte wieder einen Aussetzer, allerdings diesmal als er sah wie der Mann in seinem perfekten Anzug die Augen schloss und genüsslich die Gabel aus seinen schmalen Lippen gleiten ließ.

“Ein Traum” antwortet er leise bevor er Greg ebenfalls ein Schück reichte. Dieser ließ verführerisch die Zunge über seine Lippen fahren, nicht sicher wieviel von ihrem Aktion wirklich nur gespielt war.

Greg genoss die sich aufbauende Spannung, die ganz anders war als ihr entspanntes Essen. Mit jedem anderen Date wäre er sicher, dass er nicht allein nach Hause gehen würde. Aber das hier war Mycroft Holmes der schamlos mit ihm über das letzte Glas Wein flirtete, gelegentlich über seine Hand streichelte und ihre Füße unter dem Tisch verschränkte.

Die anderen Tische leerten sich allmählich und dieser wundervolle Abend neigte sich unweigerlich dem Ende. Seufzend trank Greg seinen letzten Schluck und beschloss heute noch einmal mutig zu sein: “Meinst du wir könnten meinen Geburtstag bald wieder feiern?”

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen antwortete Mycroft “Warum feiern wir nicht noch ein wenig länger, mon gâteau?”


End file.
